Forbidden Love
by arual17
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el capitán Hirako está tan borracho que no puede asistir a la misión? Lo que lleva toda la vida intentando evitar... Sin saber que era inevitable desde el principio
Bueno, esta es una historia que le prometí a Ushio. Es mi primer hitsuhina, así que me ha salido OOOOOOOOOOOC a lo bestia lo más seguro xD Pero es que pillarle el lado romántico a este hombre es más difícil que pillárselo a Edward Elric... (Si, mismo seiyu XD)

 **Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Sólo la trama y algunas cosas que me he inventado para darle sentido a esta paranoya xD**

 _ **¡Felicidades Ushio! ¿Creías que no lo publicaría en tu cumple? ¡Esta vez he cumplido! Y recién salido del horno. ¡Cuidado que quema!**_

 _Aclaraciones... Lo que está en cursiva es Flash back, he cambiado mi forma de avisar por un consejo de un review que recibí en una de mis historias._

* * *

 _ **Forbidden love**_

\- Te encontraré… - Dijo en un susurro mientras perdía la visión lentamente. – Siempre te… Encontraré…

"- _Capitán Hitsugaya. – Entró uno de los oficiales de la décima división a su oficina. – Hay un comunicado para usted._

 _El aludido dejó de leer sus papeles para mirar al oficial. - ¿Y Matsumoto?_

 _El hombre se puso particularmente nervioso ante esa pregunta. – Pues… Verá… Ella… Parece ser que está indispuesta y…_

 _Una vena empezó a formarse en la sien del joven capitán. – No me digas más. Salió de fiesta anoche y tiene una jaqueca del quince._

 _El oficial sonrió nervioso. – Se podría decir así…_

 _Suspiró con pesadez y se levantó, extendiendo la mano para recoger el sobre que le ofrecían. Lo leyó en cuanto lo abrió y miró al oficial con una mirada que el hombre supo identificar al momento. Asintió apesadumbrado mientras el capitán pasaba por su lado. Se apiadaba de la pobre teniente en esos momentos._

 _El capitán entró haciendo ruido en la sala de descanso, al ver que no había movimiento, su enfado se acrecentó más. - ¡Matsumoto!_

 _El bulto tapado hasta la cabeza en el sofá saltó asustado y cayó al piso. La mujer rubia le miró con ojos acuosos. – No sea malo, capitán. Estoy enferma._

 _\- Lo que tienes es una resaca de la juerga que te pegaste anoche. – Le recriminó. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmadura? – Se cruzó de brazos_ _._

 _La mujer se puso de morros. – Yo no soy inmadura, usted que no sabe cómo divertirse. Tan estricto con las normas… ¿Por qué no se desmelena de vez en cuando? ¡Aún es joven!_

 _\- ¡Levántate y ponte a trabajar de una vez! – Gruñó. – Me han llamado a las oficinas centrales. Para cuando vuelva, quiero todo el papeleo revisado y firmado. ¿Entendido? – Esperó la respuesta que no llegaba de su teniente. - ¿Entendido? – Preguntó de nuevo con más molestia._

 _\- Sí sí… - Dijo al final. - ¿Y cuánto va a tardar? – Le preguntó mientras el chico salía de la habitación._

 _\- Lo que haga falta. – Fue su única respuesta._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _En las oficinas centrales, el capitán de cabello blanco se encontró con una persona que conocía muy bien. - ¿Momo?_

 _La teniente se giró a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa. - ¡Toushirou!_

 _Hacía tiempo que no la veía, con sus obligaciones de capitán y ella de teniente de diferentes divisiones, habían estado bastante ocupados después de la guerra contra los Quincys. Pero debía decir que le había sorprendido al principio. Si no hubiera sido por su moño característico, no la hubiera reconocido. Había cambiado favorablemente, debía admitir. Las curvas definían sus caderas y su busto. Y su rostro había madurado, pero aún se podía ver algo de la niña que había crecido junto a él._

 _Tuvo que apartar la vista de ella para poder hablar. - ¿Qu… Qué haces aquí? - ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué le costaba hablar?_

 _\- Han llamado al capitán Hirako, pero me pidió que viniese en su lugar. No se encuentra muy bien hoy por la mañana. – Hizo un puchero. – Si se dejase de tantas fiestas por las noches…_

 _Hitsugaya suspiró. – Creo que los dos hemos tenido el mismo problema esta mañana…_

 _Ella le miró con reconocimiento. - ¿Rangiku? – Asintió. – Parece que nos ha tocado un capitán y una teniente que les encanta el alcohol y la fiesta. – Rió. – Pero me alegra, porque así he podido volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. – Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y su mirada en el suelo cuando dijo lo último. – Has cambiado, Shirou._

 _Y es que si ella había cambiado, él no se quedaba atrás. Había crecido y su espalda era más ancha. Y como ella, sus facciones faciales habían madurado en ese tiempo._

 _Al darse cuenta del calor que crecía en sus mejillas, tuvo que controlarse para que el sonrojo que tenía desapareciese. – Será mejor que entremos. Nos estarán esperando._

 _Ella sólo asintió a su sugerencia y le siguió, después de todo, debía ir detrás de un capitán_ _,_ _aunque no fuese el suyo_ _,_ _si había alguno presente._

 _\- Capitán Hitsuyaga… Teniente Hinamori, ¿y el capitán Hirako? – Preguntó uno de los guardianes de la sala._

 _\- No se encontraba bien, señor. Ha solicitado que yo fuese quien estuviese en su nombre. Y pide disculpas por no asistir. – Hitsugaya estaba seguro que lo último fue inventado por Momo. Hirako los habría mandado a todos a la mierda._

 _\- Tendrá que servir. – Dijo algo molesto el hombre. – Se les ha hecho llamar porque son los capitanes… capitán y teniente, que ya han terminado con sus asignaciones después de la guerra, y necesitamos su fuerza para una misión de pareja._

 _\- ¿Pareja? – Cuestionó la chica. El capitán se mantenía impasible ante el hombre, pero por dentro sentía que se moría de los nervios. Algo que no entendía._

 _El hombre asintió. – Es una misión de dos personas, no deben ser descubiertos. Ha habido desapariciones en las afueras del Rukongai y su deber es observar. Normalmente esta misión lo haría oficiales de bajo rango pero por lo extraño de los sucesos hemos decidido enviar a los superiores. ¿Han entendido? – Los chicos asintieron. – Esta es su primera misión. – Dijo extendiendo una carpeta que Momo cogió. – Id de inmediato._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _A las afueras del Rukongai, en donde el expediente marcaba, los dos chicos estudiaban los alrededores en completo silencio._

 _Después de un tiempo, se reunieron. - ¿Has encontrado algo? – Cuestionó el capitán._

 _Ella negó. – Es extraño. El reporte dice que la última vez que se vio a los desaparecidos fue por esta zona. Y que a los minutos habían desaparecido._

 _\- No hay rastro de energía por la zona. Nada con lo que podamos identificar al atacante. – Dijo pensativo. En ese momento, algo le mojó la mejilla, haciendo que mirase hacia el cielo. Nubes negras anunciaban una lluvia torrencial. – Deberíamos volver al Seiretei y seguir con la investigación mañana._

 _Ella le miró y asintió, pero en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer a raudales, empapándoles. – Mejor nos guarecemos. – Dijo acercándose a él. – Hasta que escampe un poco. Vi una cueva aquí cerca. – Dijo señalando la dirección._

 _El chico asintió, cuanto menos estuviesen bajo la lluvia, mucho mejor._

 _Estuvieron un tiempo en esa pequeña cueva en silencio, viendo que la lluvia no amainaba. – Creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar a pasar la noche. – Comentó la chica despistada._

 _El capitán la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar al exterior. Estudiando la posibilidad de volver bajo esa lluvia, aunque se cogiesen una pulmonía. No sabía por qué la sola idea de pasar la noche en un lugar tan pequeño con Momo le hacía subirse a las paredes. Era el capitán de hielo, por el amor de dios. Debía poder controlar sus emociones incluso con su amiga. Por supuesto, Matsumoto era un caso aparte. Ella se había marcado la meta de hacerle enojar en todo momento. Pero Hinamori no hacía absolutamente nada para que su corazón estuviese tan agitado con sólo su proximidad. – Yo haré la primera guardia. – Dijo al fin. – Descansa un poco._

 _\- ¡No! – Se quejó. – Yo debería…_

 _\- Es una orden, teniente._

 _La chica infló los morros, molesta. – Siempre igual, desde pequeño siempre te ha gustado mandar a los demás. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba en las rocas como podía._

 _Hitsugaya sonrió mientras la veía de reojo ponerse lo más cómoda posible y cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir._

 _No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero no había apartado ni un segundo la mirada sobre ella. Su respiración se calmó al poco de acostarse, probando lo cansada que estaba_ _,_ _cayendo en el sueño en pocos minutos._

 _Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había acercado a ella y le apartada unos mechones de cabello rebeldes que habían caído de su perfecto moño. No era idiota. Sabía que Momo le importaba más que cualquier persona, pero que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma después de tanto tiempo sin verla ha sido un contratiempo. Y encima esa misión… Maldecía a Hirako en todas las formas conocidas por hacerle pasar por esto._

 _Siempre temió que esto llegase a suceder, por eso se preparaba para ello. Lo que no esperaba es que ni el entrenamiento más arduo pudiese evitar lo que sentía. Y lo que sentía estaba mal. Las relaciones entre oficiales, de igual o diferente rango, están prohibidas._

 _Aunque, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera sabía si la chica sentía lo mismo. Para ella, él siempre ha sido su amigo, como su hermano al que tenía que controlar para que no se metiese en líos cuando vivían en el Rukongai._

 _Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que la chica había abierto los ojos. - ¿Shirou?_

 _Turquesa y marrón se encontraron, diciendo todo y nada de lo que pensaban. – Lo… Lo siento… - Se comenzó a apartar de ella. – Yo…_

 _Pero Hinamori le agarró de la muñeca para que no se alejase, quedándose de espaldas a ella. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Le preguntó con voz suave._

 _No sabía qué responder. – En nada… Sólo… Que estando en un lugar donde podría haber alguien matando almas, dormías muy plácidamente._

 _\- Eso es porque tú estás aquí conmigo… Y porque soñaba contigo. – Él la miró de nuevo, viendo una sonrisa en su rostro. – No tengo miedo estando contigo, porque siempre me proteges. – Se iba acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atrevida? ¿Tanto había madurado?_

 _\- ¿Momo? – Dijo en un susurro, pero sin atreverse a apartarse de ella. Más bien, no podía apartarse de ella. Una fuerza extraña se lo impedía._

 _\- Dime… Shirou._

 _\- No me llames así. – Le suplicó tragando saliva y sin poder apartar su mirada de los labios de su amiga._

 _\- Así cómo, ¿Shirou? – Preguntó inclinando la cabeza unos centímetros a la derecha._

 _El chico gruñó y sin poder evitarlo más, salvó los centímetros que le separaban de los labios que ella le ofrecía para juntarlos con los suyos. Nadie hubiera dicho que el capitán de hielo pudiese dar besos tan ardientes como se lo estaba dando a la teniente._

 _Cuando ella subió su mano y agarró el cabello blanco del chico, consiguió salir de la ensoñación, separándose de ella con la respiración agitada._

 _La miró con miedo presente en su rostro, pero ella sonreía mientras le miraba con la respiración agitada también. – No no no no… Esto no está bien…_

 _Se alejó de ella todo lo que pudo y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la cueva, mientras la sonrisa de la teniente desaparecía y se dibujaba preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Shirou?_

 _Se detuvo y la miró. Era la única que le llamaba así, y por eso le había pedido, rogado, suplicado, que no lo hiciese, porque no podría contenerse por más tiempo. Si algún otro se atrevía a llamarle así sufriría su Bankai sin atisbo de duda. Pero no ella. – Esto no debería haber ocurrido. ¡Está prohibido! Esto no ha ocurrido._

 _En ese momento vio cómo algo se rompía en ella. Evitó su mirada en cuanto pudo hablar. - ¿Por qué? – Susurró, pero él la pudo escuchar perfectamente._

 _\- Lo sabes perfectamente._

 _Le miró con dolor reflejado en el rostro. – El incorruptible defensor de las normas. – Se levantó y le encaró. – El capitán de hielo que no se salta las reglas. ¿Qué hay de malo saltarse una regla si es por algo bueno?_

 _Las lágrimas estaban a punto se saltarle, y él no se atrevía a mirarla porque sabía que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Todo su ser le gritaba que mandara a la mierda las reglas. – No puedo…_

 _\- Me das pena… La vida que has elegido, sin seguir tus sentimientos, es muy triste… Y no esperes a que cuando te hayas cansado esté esperando por ti. – La volvió a mirar a los ojos, viendo que no permitía salir a las lágrimas que querían hacerlo. – Ya ha descampado. – Dijo de pronto. – Volvamos y mañana seguiremos con la misión. – Dijo pasando por su lado para salir de la cueva. Cuando pensó que le había dejado atrás, escuchó su voz de nuevo. – Sólo… Te voy a preguntar una cosa. – El aludido se giró para verla, estaba de espaldas a él y con las manos hechas puños a los lados. - ¿Me… Me quieres? – Él no respondió. – Ya lo has dicho todo. – Y se marchó haciendo Shunpo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- Esta es una extraña petición, capitán Hitsugaya. – Dijo el hombre que le había dado la misión cuando fue a reunirse con él al día siguiente. - ¿Tiene algún problema con la teniente Hinamori?_

 _Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar lo afectado que estaba. – Ninguno, señor. Pero creo que la teniente es más útil ayudando a otras divisiones que estar buscando a alguien que yo sólo soy capaz de localizar y llevar ante la justicia._

 _\- ¿Está diciendo que hemos tomado una mala decisión al asignarle a dos Shinigamis este encargo? – Dijo con severidad, el capitán no respondió. – Sabemos que la teniente Hinamori y usted se criaron juntos. – Se tensó de manera casi imperceptible. - ¿Tiene algo que ver su petición con ello? – El capitán se quedó impasible ante tal pregunta. El hombre suspiró. – Conoce las reglas que rigen el Gotei 13, ¿cierto? – Hitsugaya le miró con hielo en los ojos. El hombre le aguantó la mirada, sin inmutarse del joven que estaba frente a él. – Capitán Toushirou Hitsugaya, ¿tiene sentimientos románticos ante la teniente Momo Hinamori?_

 _\- Nunca he solicitado nada. He seguido las normas a rajatabla desde que entré en el Gotei 13. – Dijo desviando la pregunta del hombre con dura voz. – Si no quieren concederme la solicitud, no lo hagan, pero no me acusen de no estar siguiendo las normas. – Después de todo, por seguir las normas, su amistad con Momo se había quebrado en millones de pedazos._

 _Sus miradas no se apartaban. – De acuerdo. Notificaremos a la teniente Hinamori de su próxima misión. Puede retirarse y volver a su propia misión. – El capitán se inclinó y salió de la sala, pero el dolor que tenía desde el día anterior no se calmaba._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Escuchó a su espalda mientras analizaba el lugar de las desapariciones. Había sentido su presencia llegando desde hacía tiempo, pero había simulado que no estaba. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Se puso frente a él. Estaba bastante molesta. - ¡Me has desacreditado!_

 _\- No lo he hecho. – Dijo impasible. – Sólo he dicho que con tus capacidades serías mejor ayuda para otras divisiones. Yo sólo me puedo encargar de esto._

 _\- ¿Porque eres mejor que yo? – Demandó. - ¿Porque eres un capitán y yo sólo una teniente?_

 _\- No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. – Dijo pasándola de largo._

 _\- ¿Es por lo de ayer? – Él se detuvo. - ¿Crees que por lo ocurrido no puedo desempeñar mi trabajo?_

 _\- No. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Distanciarnos._

 _\- Esto es estúpido…_

 _\- ¡Lo hago por tu bien! – Se giró para encararla._

 _Ella le miró furiosa. - ¿Por el mío o por el tuyo?_

 _\- ¡Por el de los dos! ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los Shinigamis que se enamoran? Los encierran en el mundo oscuro para toda la eternidad. – Sus facciones se suavizaron. – Y no podría soportar que te pasase eso. Así que sí, llámame frío, sin corazón, enfádate conmigo por alejarte de mí. Prefiero eso a que seas arrojada a la oscuridad más absoluta. – Se quedaron en silencio lo que les parecieron horas. – Siempre te protegeré, aunque sea de mí mismo. – Terminó bajando la mirada._

 _Se quedaron en silencio lo que le parecieron siglos. – Es tan injusto… - Momo quebró el silencio que les rodeaba._

 _El chico la miró y vio lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. No pudiendo evitarlo, la rodeó entre sus brazos, intentando no sólo confortarla a ella, sino también a su propia alma. – Lo sé. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza con cariño sobre la de la chica._

 _Ella le agarró del haori y escondió el rostro en su pecho, no pudiendo evitar sollozar y mojar las ropas de su amigo._

 _\- Se me ha ablandado el corazón. – Los dos chicos se alertaron ante esa voz. No habían sentido que hubiese nadie en los alrededores. – Y eso que no tengo. – Dijo divertida._

 _Se pusieron en posición de ataque y miraron por todos lados, hasta que vieron a una mujer castaña sentada en una rama de árbol. Iba vestida todo de blanco, top ajustado enseñando más de lo que debería y pantalones de licra. Llevaba un carcaj en la espalda y un arco en la mano. Pero lo que más alertaron a los chicos, era el gran agujero donde debería estar su corazón. – Arrancar…_

 _La mujer sonrió. – Por vuestras ropas, diría que sois un capitán y una teniente. ¿Problemas románticos? – Cuestionó virando un poco la cabeza. – Me voy a apiadar de vosotros, y terminaré con vuestro sufrimiento rápido. – Saltó de la rama y se quedó de pie en el suelo con una gracia cual felino. – Seguramente os estaréis preguntando por qué no sentís nada, ¿verdad? – No recibió respuesta. – Parece que os ha comido la lengua el gato… Bueno, como vais a morir aquí, no me importa decíroslo. Eso es por todos los amantes que he devorado. – Dijo con una sonrisa glacial._

 _Hinamori abrió los ojos desconcertada. – Shirou… Todos los desaparecidos fueron en pareja…_

 _Hitsugaya apretó los dientes, frustrado. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Y por el número de bajas… - Mierda._

 _La arrancar había dejado salir todo su poder, dejando sin aire a los shinigamis. – Vuestro amor prohibido… Es tan atrayente… - Se relamió los labios. – Normalmente me gusta jugar con la comida. Pero como ya he dicho, haré una excepción con vosotros y lo haré rápido. Ya vuestras almas sufren demasiado._

 _La castaña desapareció en un parpadeo. - ¡Momo! – El capitán sacó su zampakutoh y se puso detrás de la teniente, deteniendo la flecha que iba directa hacia ella_ _._

 _\- ¿Aún eres capaz de moverte? – Preguntó curiosa. – Aunque, no debería sorprenderme. Eres un capitán después de todo._

 _\- Vas a pagar por todas la muertes que has causado. – Dijo en tono glacial. – ¡Momo!_

 _La chica pudo moverse de nuevo y sacó su zampakutoh, acechando a la arrancar._

 _La mujer sonrió. – Interesante… Si queréis jugar… Jugaremos duro. ¡Gran Cupido! – Un destello cegó a los shinigamis, para cuando pudieron volver a verla, la arrancar había cambiado de forma. Un gran corazón con el centro rojo salía de su espalda, y alrededor del corazón, flechas apuntaban a sus contrincantes._

 _\- Yo también sé jugar a esto. ¡Bankai! – Un dragón de hielo comenzó a rodear al chico. - ¡Daiguren Hyorinmaru!_

 _\- Precioso, pero innecesario. Vais a morir de todas formas. – Flechas comenzaron a ser disparadas sin previo aviso desde el corazón._

 _La batalla era ardua, y ninguno de los oponentes daba su brazo a torcer. Hinamori no paraba de usar su Kidoh, y eso le estaba empezando a pasar factura._

 _Una flecha le dio en el hombro, causándole un grito de dolor que Hitsugaya no pudo evitar mirar hacia ella. - ¡Momo! – Estaba demasiado lejos de ella para cubrir a los dos de la lluvia de flechas que se avecinaba._

 _Hinamori cerró los ojos para no ver la muerte que se le echaba encima, pero no sintió nada, salvo frío a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y vio que una crisálida de hielo la rodeaba._

 _Miró a su amigo y se quedó blanca. – No… ¡No! – Gritó horrorizada ante la visión que se le presentaba._

 _Toushiro estaba virado hacia ella, pero podía ver clavadas en su espalda decenas de flechas._

 _La arrancar sonreía. – Sacrificarse por el amor… Es tan bonito…_

 _\- ¡Bankai! – Se escuchó cerca. - ¡Baboon King Zabimaru! – Una luz roja se acercó y Renji apareció de los árboles para atacar a la arrancar sin miramientos._

 _\- ¡Hinamori! – Rukia apareció y rompió la crisálida de hielo que cubría a la shoqueada chica._

 _\- Shirou… - Corrió hacia él. - ¡Shirou! – Gritó desgarrada llegando junto a él justo cuando el bankai del chico desapareció y caía hacia el suelo. – Por favor… Abre los ojos… Saldrás de esta, siempre lo haces, ¿no? – Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. – Por favor…_

 _Rukia se acercó a ellos y evaluó al capitán. – Hinamori…_

 _\- ¡No! – Dijo enfadada. – Saldrá de esta, ya lo verás._

 _\- Ya no está, Hinamori… Se ha ido._

 _La teniente miró a su amigo, más blanco de lo que era. Negó con la cabeza. – No… No puede ser… ¡No puede ser verdad! – Gritó desesperada._

 _El rugir de la batalla seguía a sus espaldas. Renji no paraba de atacar a la arrancar con todo lo que tenía, pero ésta no parecía inmutarse. Todas las heridas que se le hacían, se curaban en segundos._

 _\- ¿De qué está hecha esta tía? – Dijo furioso Renji cuando fue empujado hacia ellas._

 _Hinamori miró hacia la arrancar que había osado herir a su mejor amigo. Él tenía razón, lo mejor que podían hacer era separarse. Pero ya era tarde. Se había ido, por su culpa. Por protegerla ya no estaba. Ya no volvería a escuchar su voz, ni verle sonreír. Esa sonrisa que era sólo para ella._

 _Se levantó, dejando a Toushirou con cuidado en el suelo, y se encaró a la castaña. Todos sus kidoh habían sido inútiles. Pero había uno que debería acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Ya no tenía nada que perder._

 _Corrió hacia ella, desoyendo las advertencias de Abarai y Kuchiki. – ¡Kidoh X! – Se agarró a ella, recibiendo las flechas que le lanzaba. – ¡Destruction!_

 _Rukia se quedó sin aire al escuchar el hechizo. Renji lo único que pudo hacer fue coger el cuerpo del capitán caído y a su amiga y alejarse todo lo posible._

 _Cuando la explosión se apaciguó, en el centro vieron a la arrancar tirada en el piso, calcinada e irreconocible. Hinamori calló de rodillas y miró a los shinigamis que corrían hacia ella, Renji sin su forma de Bankai._

 _Miró el cuerpo caído de Toushirou y sonrió. – Te encontraré… - Dijo en un susurro mientras perdía la visión lentamente. – Siempre te… Encontraré… - Terminó cayendo en el sueño eterno rodeada de sus desconsolados amigos."_

La mañana era clara y los alumnos del instituto se acomodaban en sus asientos para comenzar una nueva lección. - ¡Ryu!

El aludido miró a su amiga pelinaranja. - ¿Qué tal, Kurosaki?

\- Moo… ¡Ryu! Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre. Mitzuki, Mit-zu-ki.

\- Ya ya… Es una manía, no puedo evitarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos. – Eres muy frío, Ryu.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dices. – Se burló de su amiga.

Ella le echó una mirada desafiante. – Te daré una paliza en el entrenamiento.

Se sentó desafiante. – Esta vez ganaré yo. – De refilón, vio a alguien pasar por delante de la puerta de clase, quedándose paralizado.

Su amiga lo vio y se giró, pero no había nadie. - ¿Pasa algo?

Éste negó. – No… Nada…

\- ¿Saliste corriendo de tu casa? Tienes esas greñas blancas más alborotadas de lo normal. – Comentó para aliviar la tensión que notó en el chico.

\- Tú sí que te quedaste dormida. Vienes con la coleta más mal echa que te he visto. – Continuaron con el pique hasta que empezó la clase.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ryu se encontraba dando un paseo por el patio del instituto esperando a su pelinaranja amiga cuando escuchó unas risitas a su lado.

Rodó los ojos, cansado. Ya estaba acostumbrado que su "club de fans", como los llamaba Kurosaki, le siguiesen a donde quiera que vaya, pero ya se aburría de estas situaciones. Ya sólo les faltaba que fuesen a espiarle al baño.

Caminó más rápido, sin llegar a correr, para intentar perderlas de vista en su lugar secreto. Virando una esquina, se chocó con alguien, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Se estaba sobando la espalda cuando miró hacia el frente. Vio frente a él a una chica que tenía la sensación de que conocía. Ella, sin abrir los ojos, se disculpó. - ¡Lo siento! No veía por donde andaba. Eso no es excusa para chocar contra la gente, pero… - Abrió los ojos para ver contra quién se chocó y se quedó muda.

Turquesa y marrón se encontraron y su mundo se paralizó. - ¡Hikari!

La chica tuvo que apartar la vista del peliblanco y miró hacia donde la llamaban. – Sakura.

\- Hay que ver… Te pierdo de vista dos minutos y te desapareces… - Miró al chico que estaba en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. – Y te chocas nada menos que con el sex symbol del instituto.

Ryu reconocía a la recién llegada como una alumna de una clase inferior a él, así que Hikari debía serlo también.

\- ¿Sex symbol? – Preguntó con un rubor creciente en las mejillas que al chico le pareció adorable.

\- Vamos… - La ayudó a levantarse. – Dentro de poco aparecerá su club de fans y nos harán la vida imposible. Y no querrás hacer enemigos en tu primer día.

Ryu vio cómo se levantaba y se sintió estúpido por seguir en el suelo, así que se levantó. - ¡Ryu! – Vio a su amiga llegar corriendo. – Por fin te encuentro.

\- Y esta es la otra sex symbol. – Dijo Sakura sin importarle que la escuchasen los alumnos mayores. – Pero bueno, nunca nos tomarán en serio. Están muy por encima en la escala social de por aquí. - Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y marchándose con ella mientras seguía hablando.

\- Esta chica es muy rara… - Comentó refiriéndose a Sakura.

Pero su amigo no respondió. Estaba en tensión al escuchar que la chica podría tener enemigos. No podía evitar pensar que debía protegerla con todo lo que tenía. Negó con la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. - ¿Por qué tengo ganas de protegerla si no la conozco de nada?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Escuchó por fin a si amiga que no había parado de llamar su atención.

Éste la miró y asintió. – Sí… Vámonos.

Se fue por el lado contrario que se habían ido las alumnas menores, pero Mitzuki se quedó plantada donde estaba, pensando en las palabras de su amigo mientras miraba hacia donde habían desaparecido.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente, Ryu recibió un mensaje de su amiga. No podría ir a clase, pero que quedaban después en el parque para que le diese la tarea.

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que su alocada amiga apareciese para poder ir a descansar de una vez. Había tenido una noche horrible. Pesadillas de monstruos inundaron su mente, y en medio de ellos, el rostro de Hikari. Se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado.

Notó algo húmedo en la pierna, y miró hacia abajo. Un gato negro se le acababa de mear encima. – Tú… ¡Ven aquí cochino!

El gato salió corriendo, como si se burlase de él. Le zigzagueaba por todo el parque y en un momento le perdió de vista al chocar contra alguien. Pero esa vez, consiguió mantenerse en pie y coger a la persona para que no cayese. - ¡Lo siento! Yo…

Unos ojos marrones le miraban avergonzados. – Yo… - Estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo del peliblanco.

El chico consiguió salir de su ensoñación y soltó a la chica, alejándose unos pasos. – Lo siento… Estaba persiguiendo un gato y… - ¿Por qué le había contado eso?

Ella le miró extrañada. - ¿Un gato?

Asintió. – El muy cochino me ha meado encima…

\- ¡Yoruichi! – Una voz cantarina sonó detrás del chico. - ¿Dónde estás querida? – El gato pasó por su lado con el rabo levantado, orgulloso. - ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!

Una vena salió de la frente del muchacho. – Debí suponer que ese gato era del dueño loco de la tienda esa rara…

Una risita se asomó de los labios de Hikari. – Lo siento… No me río de ti… Es que… Ese hombre parece que tiene bastante adoración por su gato.

El muchacho suspiró derrotado. – Bueno, por mucho que lo persiga, no conseguiré que se disculpe, así que… - Miró a la chica. – ¿Te acabas de mudar? ¿Te gusta Karakura?

Ella asintió. – Sí. No sé cómo explicarlo… Pero siempre he sentido que algo me atraía hasta aquí… Y no sé por qué te cuento esto… Creerás que soy rara o estoy loca…

Ryu sonrió. – Para nada. Si te dijese que cuando te vi por primera vez tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez me tomarías por acosador o algo por el estilo… - Se llevó una mano a la cara. – ¿Y por qué lo acabo de decir?

\- Yo también… - La miró. – Yo también tengo esa sensación. Raro, ¿no?

Se quedó pensativo mientras la miraba. Su rostro del sueño de anoche, lleno de dolor, no se le quitaba de la cabeza, y sabía que no quería que la chica que estaba ante él sintiese ese dolor. – Soy Ryu. – Dijo levantando la mano para que la estrechase. Ella le miró dubitativa. – Es la segunda vez que chocamos y aún no nos hemos presentado como es debido. – Sonrió.

Ella rió y extendió la mano. – Hikari. – Estrechándosela.

En ese momento, el mundo se paralizó y de sus mentes saltaron millones de imágenes. Rukongai, Shinigamis, Aizen, Hollows, Arrancars… Flechas volando hacia ellos.

Sus manos no se soltaron, mirándose el uno al otro. La primera en hablar, fue la chica del moño. - ¿Shirou? – soltó en un susurro.

Él no respondió en seguida, únicamente la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Momo…

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos marrones de la chica, llena de dicha. – Dije que te encontraría… - Se despegó de él y le miró a los ojos. – Y lo he hecho.

\- Sí… Y voy a matar a esa Yoruichi… - Dijo mirando tras él por donde se había marchado la mujer gato con Urahara.

La mano de Hikari se posó en su mejilla y le hizo mirarla. – Luego… - Dijo acercándose para besarle, y él la correspondió con gusto.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien Kurosaki. – Dijo Urahara con el abanico tapándole media cara.

\- ¿Esto significa que ya puedo contarle mi secreto a Ryu? O a Toushirou… ¿Cómo debería llamarle ahora? - Se preguntó la pelinaranja vestida de shinigami.

\- Significa que Yoruichi y Urahara tendrán que esconderse una temporada. – Dijo otro shinigami de cabello naranja, más o menos de la misma edad que Mitzuki. – Por las historias que me han contado mis padres, el capitán Hitsugaya es despiadado con quien se mete con él.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres Kuchiki! – Dijo el rubio con una lagrimilla.

\- Gracias a ellos, la norma de no confraternización entre oficiales quedó anulada. Así que gracias a ellos, yo pude nacer. Por lo que les ayudaré un poquito. – Sonrió malvadamente.

\- Todo el temperamento de los Kuchiki y Abarai… - Comentó la gata negra.

\- La que te espera Kurosaki…

La aludida miró al tendero raro con enfado. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

FIN


End file.
